Surprise, Surprise
by MisikaChan
Summary: “Did you two already had sex?” . . . And Suzuna thought that the day have by now used all the surprises. Looks like not. One-shot JuumonjixSena


So my first Eyeshield 21 Fanfic! I hope that doesn't scare you. I wanted to write some nice ShinxSena story because i aboslutely adore them but ... *sigh* it turned up different :) It's **JuumonjixSena**

_'Bla bla bla'_ ..... These are Suzuna's thoughts as it is told from her point of view.

I think it's abslotuly poinless but everyone does it so ... **Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21 :(

* * *

"Mamo-nee, how about this?" Suzuna asked as she pointed at another cute sundress. For the last hour she spent in the shopping center, she has been pointing out dresses with various colors, various cuts and various _everything _…

"I'm not sure, Suzuna-chan. I think that material is going to be hard to clean."

… And Mamori continued turning them down (not a single excuse was used more than once). Suzuna wasn't really sure how she managed _that_. But considering that it was Mamori, that Mamori who could effectively hold her own against _Hiruma_ of all people, she decided that it was better to let it be.

"Well if you aren't buying it, I think I will."_ 'Really'_ Suzuna thought with a sigh and picked up the appropriate size. _'Sometimes it's just too tough to understand some people.'_ She began walking towards the cabins, throwing a nasty glance at a group of delinquent, _'hot but delinquent'_, looking guys, who were too busy drooling at the sight of her _'innocent Mamo-nee'_ to even take any notice of it.

She found a twisted pleasure in remembering their faces _well_, for later conversations with _'You-nii who will make their poor lives hell'_. The two chattering college girls quickly moved out of her way, not trusting the mix of mischievous grin and arrogant smirk on her face.

The life was so much easier with a devil for an older-brother figure.

"How is it Suzuna-chan?" she heard Mamori ask after a minute. She looked in the mirror doing some last touches and then opened the door so the older girl could peek in. "Suzuna-chan, you look really nice. Maybe" and here Mamori actually giggled, her voice sounding way too smug for Suzuna's liking, "you could get Sena to ask you out." By this point the cheerleader was sure that if she had been drinking something, she would either spit it out or choke on it.

"M-Mamo-nee, I think you are misunderstanding something here." she quickly said, but her denial only seemed to make Mamori even smugger.

"Come on, don't be shy." Suzuna wasn't even sure how they got from commenting on dress to a conversation like this.

"But I don't _wanna_ date him! Besides Sena already …" she cut herself off, seeing that nobody was even listening and she didn't want to blurt something that was supposed to be secret out. Really, Suzuna thought it was cute and was sure that Mamori would think the same after she got over the shock, but Sena, in the last four months or so, could be surprisingly assertive when he wanted. Not that she complained, especially when the running back would out-right refuse Hiruma's orders and then immediately start shaking in fear, but sometimes she found herself missing the small bully-able Sena-kun.

After a lively conversation about where they should go now, they decided to listen to the tip cashier gave them and after paying for the dress made their way towards a newly opened café.

The place wasn't big or with expensive decoration, it was quite the opposite.

The walls were painted a lovely shade of light blue; the soft and elegant looking chairs with a simple, wooded table added an overall nice atmosphere. They choose to stay outside, putting their bags on a vacant chair and while they settled in, a professional looking waiter appeared. He politely welcomed them in the café and after a couple of minutes left together with their orders.

"I'm glad we decided to go here, it's really nice place isn't it?" Mamori said with a small smile while she looked around.

"Mhmm." Suzuna hummed contently as she leaned further into the chair and closed her eyes.

The next moment was spent with idle conversation with so many topics that anyone who didn't know them well, would get easily lost.

"… and Hiruma just said that it didn't matter and continued ignoring me. Sometimes he's just so … Suzuna-chan, are you alright?" Mamori was concerned enough, seeing the serious expression on the younger girl and it really didn't help when said girl suddenly blinked and looked at her like she totally forgot Mamori was even there.

"Suzuna-chan…"

"I-I'm sorry Mamo-nee. Please give me a moment, I saw S-er-Friend from school … and I'll just go say hello okay? I'll be back in minute." And before Mamori could even blink Suzuna stood up and ran in the direction of nearby park.

"W-Well, okay then."

.

.

.

Running toward the corner where she saw Sena go, Suzuna couldn't help but to worry a little, when she didn't saw him run through the park as he always did. His path was set and he didn't stray from it, with only a few exceptions. Jog from his house around the center, round the corner he just disappeared behind, having a drink after passing the small bridge across the lake that was situated in the park and then jog back home.

It was at least ten minutes and Suzuna didn't saw him pass the bridge. He should have been there around five minutes ago, but he didn't and she was sure she didn't miss him because of her nice view of it from the chair she sat on.

She knew that there was only a small possibility that Sena was in danger, since he was practically the fastest person in Japan and could out-run probably everyone. If not for his slight body Suzuna wouldn't even go look for him, deciding to ask him later at training. But, on the other hand, this was Sena, a person she thought of as her innocent twin. Worry was only natural reaction.

She rounded the corner and slowed, trying to seem as though she was here on walk. When she walked around the bushes that surrounded one bench, giving it a nice touch of isolation she heard a voice. Sena's voice.

Suzuna slowly crept closer, not wanting to get caught if a call for help was needed and tried to listen in.

"That's not true!" She heard Sena exclaim. And when she heard a deep voice answer, followed by yelp from Sena, her curiosity and slight worry were picked. She sneaked even closer and finally was able to see what exactly was happening…

… and she nearly choked on her own spit.

There, sitting lazily on the 'lonely bench', as she liked to call it, was Juumonji. It was surprising that he was in a lovely park like this, it was really surprising that he was not doing delinquent-like things, and it was _really_ surprising that he was here alone, as in without his 'younger brothers'.

But the shocking thing about the whole scene was Sena.

Who sat in Juumonji's _lap_.

"That means that you are lazy." Juumonji's voice interrupted her shock.

"I'm not lazy! … At least not now." Sena huffed.

"In that case, like I said already, you are being a pervert." The blond said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a pervert either!" Sena huffed again, and Suzuna was mildly surprised that the word 'pervert' didn't bring even a bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Of course not." The sentence _oozed_ with sarcasm

"If I am pervert, you are enjoying every bit of it. And don't you dare try lying, 'cause I can easily call you on it." Suzuna watched as Sena wiggled a little, thinking that he was trying to make himself more comfortable but then she noticed Juumonji's suddenly closed eyes and fists that grabbed Sena's hip harder.

And then everything clicked.

Sena, for a lack of better wording, was being a pervert.

"I'm sure everyone would have a huge shock if I told them what an un-innocent Sena I discovered." Suzuna noted that Juumonji's voice was a little huskier now. The blush that stained her cheeks couldn't be hold down anymore.

"You said that you 'discovered', I would say that you _created_. And besides," here Sena's face got closer than necessary to Juumonji's, "no one would have believed you." And then they kissed.

Not the way Suzuna imagined it. Their eyes were open, gazing into each other's. Their hands, even if they _were_ touching, it wasn't in the gentle caress she might have thought.

It was a touch of a confident intimacy. It showed that the two of them weren't doing something like this for the first time.

… Well, maybe since Juumonji called Sena pervert, this was the first time for them to be doing something like this in public place.

And somehow, that thought made her remember Mamori, all confused and probably worried, still sitting in the restau-

"What are you doing Suzuna-chan? I was worried and …" Mamori's whispers died away quickly, when she finally got a good look on the bench.

Suzuna was praying with all her might, that older girl won't freak out and give away their position. It was only a miracle that Mamori was still quiet and that the boys hasn't heard them yet. But the chills that run down her spine were familiar and she knew that the God will be punishing her for befriending the devil.

"Sena?!"

It wasn't really loud or anything, but it was enough to startle both of the two boys. Suzuna was sure that Juumonji was about to tell them to get lost, but then he realized who it was and his expression slowly matched Sena's.

The absolute mortifying _horror._

Seconds later Sena, his face as red as tomato, frantically scrambled trying to stand. The key word being _trying._

Juumonji's hands, that were still on Sena's hips prevented him form doing so. His face, now as red as the other boy's, showed that he didn't even know that he was still holding him.

The shocked and embarrassed silence was broken by Mamori's calm voice. _'Way too calm voice'_, Suzuna noted.

"Are you two going out?"

People would say that it was impossible but Sena blushed even harder and his hands started shaking a little. His lips trembled, as if he wanted to say something but it looked like they were glued together.

"Yes." It was visible that Juumonji wanted to make his voice as calm as Mamori had. Pity that it didn't work.

Mamori nodded, sharp and soldier like, her eyes trained on the bench and its occupants. Then, her eyes suddenly widened a little, as if she released something and her face took even more serious expression than before.

"Did you two already had sex?" … and Suzuna thought that the day have by now used all the surprises. Looks like not.

She wasn't the only one shocked by the sudden skip of the conversation.

Sena's 'horror' expression changed into absolute terror, the one which resembled what you would wear on your face when your dearly loved pet cat got tortured before your very own eyes.

Again, Juumonji answered a simple "Yes.", his voice now more neutral.

When Suzuna managed to make an eye contact with Sena, their disbelieving minds screamed the same:

'_They are having some kind of contest!!'_

And it was easily noticeable that Juumonji wasn't winning. But when he was really on the verve of loosing Mamori suddenly broken the staring contest and looked at Sena with such intensity that he seemed to shrink back.

"I'm not going to talk to you about sexually transmitted diseases, because you have already went through with it at school and I'm sure you have responsibly taken thorough notes." here her eyes flickered to Juumonji, who squirmed uncomfortably but stopped when Sena threw him something that could be called a death-glare.

"I just want you to know that if you hurt Sena, Juumonji Kazuki, I'll come and make your life hell, and vice versa."

Now Suzuna couldn't say that she was shocked, but the last three words were a little surprising. She knew that Mamori was really protective of Sena, sometimes even going a little over-board, and it was only natural that she would pay back anyone who dared to hurt him. But Suzuna always thought that Mamori wouldn't be able to be angry at the younger boy.

He was forgiven when he lied to her for at least a half school year, he was now officially forgiven that he didn't tell her about his relationship, but as it seemed, he wouldn't be forgiven if he hurt the boy who took the virginity from her 'poor Sena'.

Suzuna had to say that it was probably the best outcome of this weird situation. Now only if Mamori stopped with the embarrassing questions.

"I hope you are using a condom!"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjowed this One-shot

Please leave a review :)


End file.
